


#4 Flake's little Furball

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [4]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Another really good idea once again, Gen, Just wanted to write something funny, Not scary or anything but maybe still suits Halloween, October challenge, Pet POV, Short Story, What Flake's cat thinks of his servant's band, cat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Flake’s beloved pet, Furball, wants to tell us about his life with his servant’s band.





	#4 Flake's little Furball

_The prompt: Write a story about supernatural happenings from the POV of a character’s pet._

* * *

The homo sapiens is a weird species indeed. They think they own us while we, the adorable felines, know how it actually is: we own _them_.

My servant, a tall and slender man, is called Christopher Lorenz. Sometimes, his friends - especially the five noisy ones, with the most imaginative hairstyles and clothing - call him Flake. I have no idea where the nickname comes from, but in my opinion, it’s stupid while my name is actually the most beautiful you can imagine: Furball. It describes perfectly what I am: a ball full of fur. And everybody loves me just because I’m cute and fluffy. I assure you, amongst human species, we cats are kings and queens.

I told you already about my servants five friends. They often come over and it’s a crazy sight indeed. One of them is enormous but still sensitive - he actually has a really nice voice to listen to. They might even call him a singer, whatever that means in human language. One of them, who always wears black and red, reminds me of the cocky rooster from my former country home, from where my servant rescued me already decades ago.

But especially one, the smallest of them, distracts me always - that’s why I like to hide under the couch when these noisy offsprings of chimpanzees decide to have a visit and have their “fun”.

“Paul, let Furball be, he doesn’t like to be petted all the time. Cats are not like dogs, you have to wait for them to come to you.”

“But he's so cute…Furbaaaaall, where are you.” He tries to call my name and seeks for me everywhere, but luckily, I’m so clever that I have chosen the darkest corner under the ugly sofa of my servant’s.

These humans often bring lots of bottles and cans of some liquid with different colors. That liquid makes them act like crazy - a bit like what catmint does to my species (by the way, I have to remind my servant to bring me some, I desperately need more). They also like to smoke some kind of rolls which smell bitter - if I could speak my servant’s language I would complain about it. Instead, I just have to keep meowing when I get annoyed, but it always has the risk of this smallest of them to take me to his lap for stroking - especially when the liquid seems to have taken his brain out.

In the worst cases, when these chimpanzees have drunk too much of their magic potion, some of them - including my poor servant - fall asleep while the others start doing absolutely nonsense. Like I described this rooster and the small one: they seem to be fond of each other. Several times, when the others have already fainted, the two of them start something disturbing: something which slightly resembles licking each other, but not for the purpose of cleaning their fur as we do. I don’t really get the point of it. The small one always sits on this black rooster’s lap, they stroke each other, whisper some nonsense in their language and even take their clothes off and start something I don’t even want to tell about here in case there are kittens reading this.

Those times, I escape as far as I can get.

Homo sapiens: what a weird species indeed.


End file.
